Mockingbird
by wannabequeenbe
Summary: Damian Wayne is brave until he text Mockingbird to a brother who knows the demons he faces.


Name: Mockingbird

Author Wannabequeenbe

Rating: PG

Author Notes: Okay so I didn't know what song the writer of the headcannon was actually referencing when they said Mockingbird so I looked at all the songs that had that in the title and found this one by Eminem. I listened to it and thought it was a really good song that referenced both boys nicely. Based on this headcannon:

230. Damian has intense nightmares about Talia controlling him and making him kill the batfamily using the chip inserted in his spine. This usually happens when Damian has an argument with Bruce. The only person who knows about this is Jason because after one of the nightmare episodes, Damian just blindly ran out of the cave and collapsed in an alley fighting a panic attack. Jason was the one who found him and comforted him by singing 'Mockingbird' to lull him to sleep. After this incident, Jason sneaks into Damian's room once every week and sings the lullaby again to provide what little level of comfort he can. He does this because he knows what it's like to be left alone when you're facing your darkest demons.

Jason sat on the roof waiting for the sun to come out. Glancing at his phone he saw he still had a good three hours but he was good to wait. One of his promises to himself when he had come back was that he would never miss another sunrise and it was very rare that he did. A buzzing broke the silence and Jason picked up the phone seeing a text waiting for him. Opening the messages he glanced at a single word, _Mockingbird_. Jason stood immediately and shot a line heading towards his motorcycle that was sitting in an alley. With luck he could be there in under ten, after all there was only person who ever sent that kind of text.

The window of his room slide open and Damian Wayne didn't bother to glance at who would dare to enter his room through the window. He couldn't stop the shaking, this had been a particularly bad one, he could still feel the warmth of their blood on his skin. The look of Dick's face as he had sliced his head off; the nausea of presented Tim's head to Ra's on a platter. "Hey Little Bat scoot over." The voice was deep and rough from excessive smoking. Something he would scold the owner for later but for now after her felt the linens rise and cover the second body he simple turned towards the new heat source and latch onto. This was his life line right now and he'd never insult the man who had gotten here in less then seven minutes, that was a new record even for the man known as the Red Hood.

"How bad," Jason askes feeling the shaking in the small frame. Damian Wayne maybe a little terror, the assisasion had cause Jason his fair share of problems in the past. But right now none of that matter, all that mattered was that Damian was his youngest brother, who was terrified of the darkness within himself, and despite being able to take now several large men well trailed he was just a scared child.

"Father, what I did to him."

"Shhh, it was only a nightmare."

Jason can hear the sob breaking Damian's voice as the shaking increases. "Hush little brother I got you," Jason whispers and starts to rub circles on Damien's back and humming the openening lines to a song he had recently heard and decided that had been written for him Damian secretly.

"Now hush little baby, don't you cry

Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upper lip up little baby, I told ya

Daddy's here to hold ya through the night

I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why

We fear how we feel inside

It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby

But I promise momma's gon' be alright"

Jason kept humming the song over and over till he began feeling the tension in Damian's body lessen with each pass of the chorus. Soon the breathing of his youngest brother evened out and the death grip he had on Jason loosened. Jason stayed till the daylight when he petted his little brother's head and whispered his "safe dreams," and stole away into the light of day because he knew what it was like to have to confront his demons in the dark on his own and no little bird or bat should have to do that.


End file.
